1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming methods for deflecting light from light sources, detecting the deflected light and performing an image formation using results of detection are known (for example, see Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2012-194468).
Moreover, methods for generating timing signals of colors used in each of a full-color mode and a color reduction mode, for each of the modes, based on scan start signals of beam light are known (for example, see Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-9349).
However, in the conventional methods, since signals are not generated based on colors which are preliminarily set, in the case where color modes are changed or the like, it is necessary to adjust timings for conveying recording media.